


You Are Amazing:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e03 Mimiki Ke Kai Ahuwale Ka Papa Leho, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Repair/Repairs, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve surprises Danny by fixing the Commercial Fridge, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	You Are Amazing:

*Summary: Steve surprises Danny by fixing the Commercial Fridge, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

There remains of the heat wave, But it’s not as a bad as it was before. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was feeling great, Cause he & his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, They were ready to open the restaurant.

 

The Blond stopped at the coffee shop, that his lover told him about, & got some ice coffee for them. He came in, & groaned at the sight of his lover shirtless, & sweaty, as he was behind the fridge, as he worked. “Hey, Babe”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he kept his libido in check.

 

“Hey, Danno, How’s it going ?”, He said, as he wiped his hands on a hand towel. “Great, I got this for you”. He handed over one of the coffees to him. Steve was surprised, “You went to the place that I told you about ?”, He said, as he took a sip from it.

 

“You told me that it was good, I wanted to try it myself”, Danny said, as he kissed him, & Steve kissed him back with just as much force. He took a break, & had his coffee with his golden adonis.

 

“You fixed the fridge, Baby ?”, Danny asked, as he relaxed against him. “I did, We are in business, I think everything will be done by the time we open”, Danny grins, & said, “You are amazing”, They shared another kiss. Then, They spent the rest of their time finishing up taking care of minor details.

 

The End.


End file.
